Rei Plays an MMO
by Ringabel
Summary: Rei takes an adventure onto the cyber realm. Who will he meet there ? His long lost brother, Vector. Minor lemon. (Not really; full blown lemon honestly).


Rei was experienced gamer, one of the very best. No one could beat him Zexal Online, which was a fighting MMO where you could fight with your bestiality partner. Or the monster that you adopt in the game. Rei had adopted one and it was a cat, a cat named Solicity. It was a sun cat; it made sun flow down from the sky as it reigned fire down upon its enemies. Rei called her fluffy. He had joined a guild on Zexal Online; the guild he was in was called Supreme Sunset. It was for those who had what Solicity was.

Rei was in high ranks in the guild, the enemy guild of Supreme Sunset was Night Falcon, the dark side guild, those who used what was called a Nightocore, which was a black Pegasus with dragon wings and cattails for ears. They were the enemy of the Solicity. Or what Rei called his, Fluffy. Rei had made a good friend in the guild, his friend was Yuma. They were good friends, the one person Rei hated the most in the Night Falcon guild was this man who always wore a cape and mask, his name was Nasch, he hated his comrade more which was Vector. A name to be feared throughout Zexal Online.

Vector of Night Falcon seemed to have many admirers; he once had a girl crushing on him less than two days. Rei hated this flirt; he would destroy him and his Nightocore. With Fluffy by his side he could do anything. Yuma put a shoulder on Rei's shoulder. "Hello my friend how goes it in the battle against the Night Falcon? Have you gained many levels my friend?" Rei didn't understand why Yuma often typed with a Russian accent, it came off that way. Maybe it was just his character though. His character was manly and had a brawly chest and a big mustache.

"Yes it goes good.." Rei told him as he petted Fluffy, Yuma smiled flexed his muscles and walked away. Rei would go assonate them tonight. He would destroy Vector most of all. He knew if you died in the game that you died for real. He had to be careful because Ryoga had died last week. "HMMM…" He said out loud, he would go into the enemy's camps and destroy them.

Rei backed his things picked up Fluffy and sighed, "This will be our final battle Fluffy." He knew that he was a sacrifice. He had to do what he had to do to save everyone. Once the enemy camp was defeated they all could go home.

Not him though… Rei wouldn't come back; he was the sacrifice. He would never come back but at least his friends would be safe.

Rei petted Fluffy and ran off into the Night Falcon's camp, ready to die. Ready to free everyone from the suffering horrors they faced on Zexal Online. "..I'll just sneak by." He said quietly and that's when he bumped into the hooded stranger known as Vector.

"Y-you!" Rei said and held out his blade, as his Falicity also got ready to attack Vector and his Nightocore. "Hm, you are from the Supreme Sunset guild…" Vector pondered over if destroying this invader would be fun. "Why are you here?" he asked and Rei was here for revenge, to kill all, to win.

"I'm here to… assassinate you..?" Rei said quietly and a little afraid. "Are you sure of that? You're shaking like a leaf." Vector said with a smile, he put a hand on Rei. "I'll let you go, kid." He thought he could kill him, he reminded him a lot like his younger brother though. He hadn't seen him in 3 years since this game started.

"How about a game of Fortune Cookie?" Vector said with a smile, Rei didn't know what that was. "What is that..?" he asked and Vector cracked open a fortune cookie, the cookie read "Dick Rubbing." And Rei stared "What does the fortune say?" Vector only laughed, fortune, the Sunsets must have never played Fortune Cookie then again it was a Night Falcon game only. "It is a game for cybering." He said with the most pleasant smile.

"What is that?" and Vector only laughed at the young boy's innocence, it reminded him so much of his brother, no his twin. "Whatever I'm doing all the work anyway." He pinned Rei against the wall, he slid down the carrot top's pants, and armor. "Hm.. you're quite well built for a skinny man." And Rei smiled slightly "Thank you… you aren't so bad yourself for a Night Falcon…"

Vector's Nightocore was quickly looking at Rei's Falacity. The two animals.. agreeing that they would do the same as their masters. Vector then placed a rough kiss on Rei's lips; this had been Rei's first kiss. "I-I can't believe you!" Rei shouted angrily, Vector paused; he was confused by the Sunset's actions. "What are you yelling about now?"

"Y-you stole my first kiss!" Rei shouted as he tried to push Vector away from him. He was in an angry huffy fit now. "What's the big deal?"

"A kiss is a special thing! I shouldn't share it with a gross enemy like you, you and your gross Night Falcons!" he shouted, Vector only laughed "You're not dying at least be grateful." He wasn't sure why he didn't kill; maybe it was because he reminded him of his brother. But why would he want to have something sexual and endearing with his brother? This guy wasn't his brother though, it was okay.. besides it was online, even if they probably could feel it in their real bodies.

"No but it might as well be dying! I had to kiss you and!" he was shouting again and if he kept this up, he'd wake up the other Night Falcon group. "Shut up." Vector told him and silenced him with another kiss, this time he made sure to hold it to keep him from shouting. He gently squeezed Rei's hand. "You're not going to kill anyone anyway."

"Why not..? I'd rather die; I haven't seen my own twin in years, what's the point? We're never getting out of here." Rei told him, tears forming in his eyes. Vector groaned, only because this face and those stupid tears reminded him of his twin's crying. "If you'd just let the Night Flacon kill you all, then I'd be able to see my twin."

"Who says you deserve to see your twin after-…" and Rei paused, twin? Vector had a twin too? And Vector.. why did that name sound so familiar to him.. he had a twin in real life but… he was always called Victor. Not Vector, this guy was not his twin.

"Shut up, shut up! You wouldn't understand, I hate you and your Sunset crew for being so selfish. We just want to see our family again, why can't you all just die?" Vector cursed as he slipped a hand up Rei's chest, squeezing the body toned carrot top.

Rei only moaned from the touch, Vector was getting tired of waiting and forced a hand to remove Rei's chastity belt; it felt to the floor with a clang. "Saving yourself for someone special?" Vector laughed, Rei only turned brightly red. "Y-yes…" is what Vector heard escape that mouth. "Who would you save yourself for?"

"…M-my twin.." Rei breathed out quietly, Vector didn't understand. Incest was wrong, it was wrong and disgusting. "You're a disgusting being." Vector laughed, only placed a rough kiss on the other's lip and bit down hard. "I'd never touch my twin, only a monster would think of sleeping with their siblings…" and Rei nodded, he knew he was wrong and gross for it. "…Y-yes…" and Vector said nothing, only laughed as Rei's tears stained his hands.

"Come on shut up…" Vector said as he cupped Rei's manhood, giving it a tight squeeze as the other orange haired lad moaned out softly at the touch. "…Y-you remind me a lot of my twin.." he said softly and received a smack to the face after saying that. "That's disgusting, if I was your twin, I'd hit you."

Rei paused and caressed his cheek from the impact of the slap. "That's so mean!" Rei called out, Vector only laughed again. He threw his own armor to the floor, and his boxers with them. He began rubbing his lower canal across Rei's body, the two's meat sacks rubbing against each other, with passion and warmth and need.

Well at least on Vector's part. "Disgusting, freak…" Vector murmured out, kissing Rei again only to receive more tears on Rei's part. "I'll kill you and your guild…" Rei whispered, Vector only laughed again. This was a sad attempt.

"You couldn't if you tried." And Rei smiled "…You think so?"

"Yeah you're as foolish as my twin.." Vector chuckled and Rei was beginning to wonder if he and the twin had a lot in common. "Do you ever wonder if your twin is on this game?" and Vector laughed. "My twin would never play a game like this."

"Are you sure?" Rei asked and Vector nodded. "…Are you really sure because we might be…" and Vector shut him up with a kiss. "Don't make me laugh, you think we're twins? Get real." And Rei pouted "But I am real!" and Vector didn't mean this literally.

"My twin would never engage in such disgusting acts…" Vector said as he rubbed their crotches closer together, the meaty flesh rubbing hard against each other, scraping and dancing against each other like a rain cloud.

"You're wrong…" Rei said and was slapped by Vector. "You can't be my twin! You're to disgusting and wrong." And Rei only pouted again. "…Vector are you sure you aren't in love with your twin? You speak of him in high regard and think of me as him.. I think we could be twins and why is it wrong? Why?"

"Because I say it is." Vector yelled and choked a little with annoyance as he rubbed their bodies together, grunted tones coming off the both of them. "B-but why?" Rei moaned out as the two bodies danced together. "Shut up, its because I say so."

"Why?" Rei asked again and Vector growled as he bit the other's lip. "…Because you're innocent and.. you don't deserve those things.." and Rei was now confused because he was speaking as if he really was that twin. "Do you really think we're twins?" Vector asked. Rei nodded, he did.

"…I've tainted you, I've destroyed your innocence… and worst of all we can't leave unless one of our clans dies, why did you get sucked into this, Rei? Why you, why?" he cursed as he kissed his brother roughly, rubbing their bodies together still, causing Rei to moan again. "B-because I knew.. because I wanted to save you.. ahm..!" he called out, the two climaxing together. The sticky essence falling to the ground, them sticking together like a creamy sandwich.

"…No one will ever know, Vector." Rei repeated and Vector questioned how? "We can take both our clans lives tonight, there's no way we both can survive, I couldn't live without you anyway…" and Vector nodded feeling the same, the two smiled and took each others hands, kissing roughly one last time. "I came here with a bomb…" he said quietly, Vector was shocked. A bomb…?

"I'm going to set it off in the middle of both clans, we'll die together." Rei said as tears streamed down his eyes, Vector shook his head. "No.. you don't deserve to.. you're to innocent why you?!" he yelled out and Rei smiled and kissed his brother's cheek. "Because I love you, I care about you. And we all know this has gone on for three years."

Vector knew that but he didn't want Rei to do this for him. It was to late though, he had set the bomb off in the middle of both guild lines. "Rei.. you can run, just hide!" he told him. But Rei only stood, lacing his fingers together in Vector's and kissing him one last time. "Goodbye Brother, maybe we'll both meet again."

"…Rei!" he called out, the light of the bomb igniting into the sky like a rain of fireworks, the explosion rained down, causing both guild lines to catch fire and explode on impact, everyone died instantly.

A green worded text was last seen sprawling across the screens of those who died to in real life cause of the game.

"**Game complete."**

The Night Falcons and Supreme Sunsets were never heard from again, Zexal Online was taken off for being to violent and causing six hundred deaths; this was the last anyone ever heard of Zexal Online. And the story of the two star crossed twins.


End file.
